


Silent

by Ryan00000



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Chloe POV, Deaf Character, F/F, POV First Person, Slow Burn, Will add more tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29271387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryan00000/pseuds/Ryan00000
Summary: After a bender that caused Chloe to lose her hearing she decided to finally get her life together. Finally getting accepted to her dream school life for Chloe is going....better but all that changes when she sees her roommate.
Relationships: Maxine "Max" Caulfield/Chloe Price
Comments: 24
Kudos: 28





	1. The New Chloe Price

**4 years ago AKA The second worst day of Chloe Price's life**

**Arcadia Bay Hospital**

_I'm afraid you lost your hearing in both ears. You'll never hear again, I'm so sorry._

After going on a bender that ended up with Chloe crashing her truck she had just one thought in that spilt second before a part of a tree decided to make its way into her skull. 

_I completely wasted my life._

Multiple surgeries later and Chloe Price was giving a second chance. She could either continue to drink and do drugs or she could finally due something with her life. After years of going to AA meetings and learning Sign Language Chloe bid farewell to her inner punk. No more drinking, no more drugs, no more parties, no more sneaking out, no more mosh pits, no more getting into fights, no more arguing with her family, no more being a menace in society. 

Chloe Price is a changed women. 

Well not entirely as her blue hair is now green and she did decide to get the tattoo that she was dreaming of but at least she's back to the good ole student she once was all those years ago. 

As to why Chloe decided to spend most of her teen years as a punk well....she really doesn't want to think about them anymore. 

Finding out new hobbies was rough at first, she used to like video games but that reminded her of someone she doesn't want to think about. 

Role playing games? Nope same person 

What about that one time she was forced to dress up and perform in a play that she secretly enjoyed? Nope different person but the memories are still there

Drawing? Also nope 

Movies? Still no 

Eventually she decided on three things 

1\. Sports (Mostly hockey because of all the fights. Her inner punk may be gone but she still loves the fights) 

2\. Books (Punk Chloe would scream if she saw New Chloe liking books) 

3\. Art (Mostly body art which is Chloe's favorite hobby and what she's majoring in) 

Her former life unfortunately caused Chloe to worry if she wouldn't get in the only school she wanted to but it did. How in the world Chloe got the accepted letter is behind her but she did. It would cost her parents and her a lot of money but she can do this. Working at the diner with her mother was pretty much took most of Chloe's time but she pretty much saved each paycheck she got into her college fun. When she told her parents she wanted to go to college they of course supported her but the idea that Chloe would move so far away did hurt. Chloe's promise of staying in touch at least once a week is a challenge Chloe would easily succeed in 

Punk Chloe used to love doing dares and the more she heard 'you can't do this' just fueled her then as it does now. As much as Chloe hates to admit there's still some parts of her that she can't bury but then again she still loves those parts of herself too 

Her deafness does cause some people to yell in her face as loud as they can which is pointless as Chloe can't hear anything out of both ears but she puts on a happy face regardless. When the town figured out Chloe's deaf she was quick to read lips and the stuff they said about her would've made punk Chloe enraged. It does make new Chloe upset but she doesn't feel like punching people in the face anymore....sometimes she does but what she learned to control her anger helped. 

Occasionally Chloe does go to AA meetings but seeing as she's the only one whose deaf she barley signed anything at all at group. Her Mom and Dad work two jobs just so Chloe can go to college really doesn't help whenever Chloe needs a interrupter and Chloe can only write so many things down without losing interest in the conversation. Sometimes she wishes she'll meet another deaf person but Chloe has given up hope on that entirely. 

Life for Chloe Price is anything but strange as she's about to start this new journey in her life all alone in a state she barley knows anything about but Chloe can do this. At the very least she can try her best and that's all that matters for Chloe 

If only she would know that one of the reasons Chloe went on her bender all those years ago has also got accepted into her dream school and also happens to be her roommate. She'll figure that out really soon but for today Chloe Price is having a good day 


	2. California Institute Of The arts

**California Institute Of The Arts** ****

I really hope no one is just gonna stare at me or try to yell. My plane ride was....okay I guess nothing really great happened. OH yeah the airline lost my luggage and it won't be here until the weekend so that's.....fantastic. 

I've arrived at my home for the next few years. Well I'm not actually home yet the dorms don't open until tomorrow but I'm sitting on a bench playing on my phone. Living on campus is gonna be pretty fun I just hope my roommate is nice. My interpreter is actually a fellow classmate of mine so all is well so far. I actually hope my interpreter is my roommate that would be really nice. We can sign and do....friend stuff I can't help but to frown thinking when the last time I had a friend once. 

I had two people in my life but....no Chloe you're 24 now they don't deserve your thoughts anymore. 

Classes don't start until tomorrow so that gives me time to try and understand this shithole that is California. Where should I even start though? Mom and Dad give me some walking around money but I don't know what to even see. I could go to a bookstore.....yeah that's what I'm going to do...wow my first thought actually worked that's nice. 

I take my phone out and see that I have 2 unread messages. 

**Birth Giver- Hope you're doing well hunny!** I don't respond to Mom's message since I literally just got done finished Facetiming her and Dad. The other message is from an unknown number so I'm about to delete the text entirely not really caring what it says but I'm really glad I didn't as I read the first few words of the text

**Hello I'm Kate and I'm going to be your interpreter! If you ever need anything at all please feel free to text me! I'm not going to be there until tomorrow but I would love to get to know you but if you don't want that it's okay! Anyways I'll see you tomorrow Chloe! :)**

Well whoever this girl is I instantly love her. I'm quick to text my responce as the hopes of me making a friend that actually knows Sign Language is all I can think about. 

**Hello Kate I'm Chloe! I absolutely will be texting you ;)**

Okay don't be to forward Chloe....

**Hello Kate I'm Chloe! I absolutely will be texting you!**

Perfect, oh shit I probably should've said I wanted to get to know her too. No worries let me just....OH SHIT SHE'S RESPONDING WOW THAT WAS QUICK 

**Looking forward to it :)**

Well my day can't be ruined. I'm probably just going to talk about myself when I see her tomorrow but still....I wonder if she's cute. I go to put in directions to the nearest book store but not before I save Kate's number. 

**Interpreter** **Kate :)**

Should I keep the smiley face? What if Kate sees the smiley and she gets the wrong idea? Then again Kate did send me two smiley faces....I'm gonna keep the smiley face! I should tell Mom and Dad the good news...not yet Chloe I have a whole new state to explore! 

I go to put in the directions in my phone and I see that the walk is going to at least take an hour....well I've been walking all my life so this isn't a problem at all! 

As I walk I notice that its a really pretty day outside and the background on my phone isn't the greatest so with a smile on my face I try my best to take a picture of the sunset but the smile on my face lasts for a single second as of course I think of her when I'm taking a picture. 

Okay no taking a picture Chloe....

While I walk to the bookstore I wonder if I should text Kate or not. Apart of me really wants to but I decide not to as I want to save it for when I see her tomorrow. While I walk I see a billboard of a model and of course I think of her so I shoo that thought away to. Not really a good start to my hour walk to the bookstore so I decide to just people watch. People watching is actually pretty fun but then again I used to people watch with....

OKAY let's just stare at the ground and hopefully not run into anyone.....man am I bored let's try not to people watch....

A group of teenagers my age walk by and holy shit these girls are wearing bikinis okay let's look at something else Chloe....

Something else....

Something.....

"Hi do you know where Lazy Dog bar is?" One of them puts their hands on my shoulder as I read her lips and I gotta say....amazing lips....

What are the odds if I sign to them I'm deaf at least ONE of them is going to know sign language? 

_I'm deaf can't hear you_

Apparently not as the group all looks at me like I'm crazy. Okay not a problem they'll probably just lose interest in trying to talk to me as long as they don't yell at me all is well. 

"DO! YOU! KNOW! WHERE! LAZY! DOG! BAR! IS!" I really love my deafness at times like this as this girl scream causes some people to stare at them like she's crazy or something. 

_I. Can't. Hear. You._ I sign trying my best not to just walk way from these girls but one of them says 

"I think she's death" Well that's that on this conversation, I turn away from these girls as I continue my walk to the bookstore. 

Well for my first official conversation in California that could've gone better but I'm not going to give up. I'm going to be talking to Kate tomorrow and we're going to become friends. We're going to get to know each other and maybe....something more? A smile is on my face as for the rest of my walk I try and picture how Kate looks 

**One Hour Later**

**Barnes and Noble**

I'm officially made it as I take a whiff of the store and it smells...fantastic. I always love how book stores smell but I really need to make sure I don't waste all my money on books. Which happened more then once....

As I search the store a not so great thought comes to mind. Where the hell am I going to sleep? The dorms don't open until tomorrow....I panic just a little bit but a simple solution fixes that problem. 

**Hi I'm actually a day early and I was wondering if you could open the dorms so I can have a place too sleep. I really don't have anywhere else to go but if you can't do it I totally understand, no hard feelings and I hope you have a wonderful day. Can't wait to learn tomorrow!**

I text the Dean really hoping he'll do this favor for me. The 'can't wait to learn tomorrow' is what I'm really hoping will stir the pot for him. The Dean was really nice to me so I really don't see why he wouldn't do me this favor but then again he could've been faking it this whole time. He especially loved it when I told I was deaf so that's....great? I ask if he has any family members that are deaf but he said he didn't. The interpreter that we used to communicate was really nice but professional so my 'Do you wanna be friends' text was unfortunately denied but I'm not going to give up asking. If you know Sign Language be my friend! Please.....I really hope someone at this school knows Sign Language besides Kate. Speaking of Kate I wonder if I should get her a present? 

I probably shouldn't as I don't want her to think I'm crazy or something.....I'm really looking forward to talking to Kate tomorrow she's all I can think about! 

"Hi do you need help with anything?" I've been apparently thinking about Kate to much I forgot to actually check out some books. The person who put her hand on my shoulder was really short but as soon as I finish reading her lips....

Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope nope I'm outta here....


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can technically skip this chapter if you really want to....

Nope nu uh no way why is she here! Are you kidding me right now! All this time away and she's here! Living in CALIFORNIA?!?! Nope nu uh no way can I do this. It saddness me that I won't be able to go to the only bookstore in town but I don't care! 

I'm 

Not

Going

To

Talk

Or

See

Her

Ever

Again 

This is absolute bullshit is what it is! I can't believe this one bit! I know California is big and tall but why is she here! SHE EVEN WORKS AT A BOOK STORE FOR FUCK SAKE! This is a complete disaster my day is totally ruined. I should probably calm down, I'm just going to avoid her forever she doesn't deserve my time anymore....

She does look pretty cute and those freckles....

NO CHLOE I HATE HER! 

What if she recognized me and is also freaking out? I doubt that considering I just walked away from her but STILL! THIS IS TOTAL BULL SHIT! 

I am glad she's alive but she can seriously fuck out of my life completely. She already was out of my life already! She can fuck off....AGAIN! Maybe I'm a bit too harsh on her I should probably talk to her and....

NO I CAN'T! 

She can literally burn in hell for all I care....okay maybe not hell that's to harsh but still! This sucks this absolutely totally sucks and what am I going to read now? I already read all my books that I own....

I guess I'll just force myself to find another hobby that doesn't involve smoking or drinking or or parties having sex with strangers that I secretly wish was either one of them....

NO DAMMIT IF I'M NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT ONE OF THEM I'M SURE NOT GOING TO THINK ABOUT THE OTHER! 

This absolutely totally 150 percent suckssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss 

I'm gonna get a drink or smoke I NEED to get her out of my mind right now! 


	4. Fate Just Loves To Fuck Me!

**Lazy Dog Bar**

_Can I get a Miller Light?_

I write to the bartender and I slide him a 20. The bar I'm in is pretty packed but I found a seat all to myself. I look around and see so many people talking but since I can read lips I decide not to really pay attention to what they're saying. Teenage Chloe would've wanted me to and I'm not going to lie I have done this in the past but right now I just don't care about anything. 

I get a message from the Dean confirming I could sleep at the dorms for today. It's nice that I have somewhere to sleep so I save the deans number in my phone and continue staring at my drink.

I've done this before many many times when I felt like drinking. I'd just stare at the drink but not take a sip of it but now I need to get her out of my mind so with almost 7 years of so under my belt I'm about to throw it all away just because I saw her again but apparently fate is a complete asshole 

"Oh I'm so sorry" An asshole accidently bumped into me causing my beer to spill everywhere. The bartender comes over to clean up the mess and asks me if I'd like another one free of charge 

"Oh you're pretty cute let me buy you another one. Yeah I'll take whatever..." I stop this guy in his track by grabbing his hand but I shake my head at him and quickly leave the bar before he can say anything. Apart of me wishes if he tries to follow I'll knock his ass out but he doesn't 

My phone vibrates and I see its a message from my Dad asking how I am but I leave him on read. Sorry Dad she's still on my mind so I'm off to get a pair of smokes. I put directions into my phone but fate isn't done fucking me over yet because my phone dies right there. With her on my mind I guess I haven't really paid attention to my battery. 

There's really no one where I can go and I'm sure as shit not going to ask a hearing person for direction so I make my way back to the dorms. 

**Dorms**

Thankfully there's a public charging station I could use to charge my phone so while it charges I look around my dorm. No furniture and since none of my bags are here yet I guess I'm sleeping on the hard floor. 

What a fantastic way to end my rather shitty day 

I really don't give a shit that its the middle of the day I really don't have anything else to do. It takes me a while to get some rest since of course she's the only thing I can think about right now but when I eventually do I dream about the day we met because of course I do 

**Arcadia Bay Elementary school**

"Why are you sitting next to me?" A really small girl sits next to Chloe while she silently eats her lunch. No one would even talk to Chloe and apart of thinks she's being pranked or something by whoever this girl is

"Cause you look like you can use a friend." A very small smile is starting to form on Chloe's face but there's still doubt that this girl wants to be her friend

"I'm fine by myself...." Not true at all Chloe wishes she has friends but since she's poor no one even wants to look at her let alone talk to her. 

"You can be by yourself....I'll just sit really close to you then and tell you about myself okay? If you still want me to go then I'll go." Whoever this girl is Chloe sure thinks this girl isn't going to take No for an answer 

"Fine whatever" 

"My name is Max Caulfield" 

"I didn't ask...." Chloe's venomous side shows and she thinks it'll scare Max away but she still has a smile on her face 

"You didn't but since we're going to be best friends you might as well know my name" 

"Best friends? What makes you so sure" Chloe really wants to give Max a big hug for sitting next to her but she's still keeping her composer 

"I just do....." Just like that the bell rings and Max bids her farewell. The next day and the day after that and the day after that for the rest of Elementary school and most of Middle school Max sits next to her during lunch, during class, and pretty much any time Max can sit next to Chloe.

**The Present**

Even though I slept on a rough ass floor I slept threw the day as the morning sun shines right in my eye. I check the time on my phone and I also see that I got a text message from Kate but I look down and see that is something is lying on my body. 

I sit there waiting just in case I am dreaming but after a few moments I'm still on the ground so there's really one thing on my mind and its pretty obvious 

Why the hell is there a white tabby cat sleeping on me? 

I move around trying to get the cat to get off my body but it's still there. I'm not going to lie this cat sure is cute but I really want to get off this uncomfortable floor so I use my hands to very carefully push the cat off of me which takes me quite a while to finally do. Whoever cat this is its sure a big kitty 

As I check Kate's message it makes me almost jump for joy. Maybe this is Kate's cat and maybe she's my roommate! 

**Interpreter** **Kate :)**

**Good morning Chloe! I really hope you're in Cali right now because I can really use your help to carry my things. If you are here then look for the green minivan that's me :)**

Of course I can help you Kate I would love too! A huge smile is on my face as I pretty much run out of the dorms entirely but as I run I see the cat following me. I really don't have time to question it Kate needs my help and she maybe she'll be my friend! 

Or more if I'm really lucky! 

The morning sun shines right in my eyes but I really don't have time to get blinded right now so I push my way past the many students and try to find the green minivan. I make my way to the parking lot and there it is! The green minivan! 

I suddenly feel my heart beating super duper fast but I don't have time for my stupid anxiety! It can fuck off entirely! 

I can't help but to laugh as the green minivan is almost the same color as my hair. I see a father and a little girl carrying some boxes but the little girl spots me first and she gives me the cutest little smile ever. She waves at me and of course I wave back but that's when I see a really beautiful blonde step out of the car. I really don't have the time too marvel with how beautiful this girl is but that's when another girl shows up and gives who I'm assuming is Kate a really big hug. 

No no no no no no no no no no no no please don't be her no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no 

_Chloe! It's nice too meet you! I'm Kate and this is your roommate Maxine Caufield but she goes by Max._ Kate signs to me with a big smile on her face but fate might as well be wearing a condom because oh boy do I like being fucked! As soon as SHE locks eyes with me I really really really really REALLY want to punch her in the face but I decide not to. The kitty tries to rubbing its head on my leg but I use my voice to scream the cat 

"GET!" I can't remember the last time I've used my voice as it sounds really awful. Some people look at me but both Max and Kate give me these looks but I'm not having it. Max steps forward and Kate tries to sign something but this is when I walk away from the both of them 

Well California Institute Of The Arts its been fun. You may have been my dream school but I'm dropping out! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man Chloe is really mad at Max huh?   
> As much as I really don't like slow burns I always mange to write them....oops XD


	5. I'm not going to be her roommate!

**The Dean's office**

"I _want a new roommate!"_ I write to the Dean. I did have to wait a while to actually see him in person since today is so busy. He tried telling me that nothing could be as important right now but he's sure as shit wrong! I have no clue why SHE'S here right now or why in the world she's my roommate or which is my favorite part THERE'S ABOUT A BAJILLION COLLAGES AND SHE JUST HAS TO GO TO MY DREAM SCHOOL! 

I'm still furious beyond believe I can't really write that well but I don't care how long it takes I'm getting a new roommate or I'm moving out! 

"I'm sorry Ms. Price but you'll have to wait next semester to change roommate" The Dean says to me. If I was a cartoon character you best believe they'll be stem coming out of my entire body right now. I'm sorry Mom and Dad but I am NOT going to be her roommate so that means I'm coming home early....okay maybe I probably shouldn't do this I mean they did work their asses off for me....no I don't care I'M NOT GOING TO BE HER ROOMMATE! 

The pencil I was gripping breaks as I toss it in the trash and I put my hand out for the Dean to give me a pen but instead 

"Ms. Price maybe it'll be better if Kate interpreted for you" NO! NO WAY KATE AND HER ARE FRIENDS! SHE'S A TRATIOR! 

I nod my head at him but its too late he's already on the phone with Kate so I throw my hands in the air and I ponder if I should just leave. Well my thinking doesn't last long because apparently Kate was right outside the door as it doesn't take her that long to come into the Dean's office. 

I refuse to even look at her thinking that SHE'S with her so I stare right at the wall while the Dean talks to Kate. 

Kate puts her hand on my shoulder to get me to stop staring at the wall. I turn around and see that her whole shirt is covered in tears but I really don't even want to think whose tears it might be. Kate gives me a apologetic smile and she's sure is lucky she's cute or I would straight up refuse to talk to her. 

_Max really wants too..._ Before Kate can even finish signing I very carefully mess with her hands so she can't finish signing. Kate gives me this look and tries signing again but once again I mess with her hands and I sign before she can finish whatever she was going to say about HER 

_Tell him either I get a new roommate or I'm dropping out._ I sign and when I finish Kate really gives me this look that reminds me of the time when SHE used to give me the exact same look when we were kids.....she always had the most prettiest smiles.....NO WHAT THE FUCK BRIAN 

I

HATE

HER! 

Kate continues with the look but I'm not having it so I go to leave but Kate puts her hand up to stop me. She relays my message to the Dean and the both of them await my responce 

"Ms. Price your artwork is really good it would be a shame to loss someone of your talent." 

_"I don't want to drop out but I'm not going to be her roommate!"_ I sign but once again the Dean says the exact same thing. I roll my eyes and storm out of his offices. Kate tries her best to get my attention and even though I'm way taller then her and have in the past have been in multiple fights so I don't want to intimidate Kate so I brush past her but Kate's sure is instant as she texts me 

**Interpreter Kate :)- Chloe please just talk to her. Max really misses you and I'm not going to give up so easily**

I smile just a bit as of course Kate is just like HER as SHE was just as persistent but the block number really comes in handy. Kate should get the message as I don't want to talk to her or HER. When I'm outside I see the little girl Kate was with and who I assume is her Dad waiting outside. SHE'S not around which is FANTASTIC so I speed walk right past the both of them very keen on not even looking at them in the eyes. 

So many students are smiling and laughing right now as its kind of nice too see but right now I need to be anywhere but here so I make my way right back to the bar I was in yesterday. It was so easy for me to just walk away from the bar but now? I doubt it....

**Unknown Number- You could block my number Chloe Price but I will always find a way to talk too you. Max isn't asking to be your best friend again all she asking is for a simple conversation. I'd interpreter for you always but please talk to her. She misses you dearly**

Block 

**A few seconds later..**

**Unknown Number- I can keep this going Chloe. You and Max will at the very least talk to each other.**

Block 

**Unknown Number- My girlfriend is Victoria Chase and she will supply me with unlimited ways of contacting you. Blocking these numbers is just pointless Chloe.**

This is a lil bit to creepy so I turn off my phone. I don't care that its apparently Kate's job to get me to talk to HER but I'm just not going to do it. Maybe she'll take the hint and not try to contact me. The last thing in the world that I want to do is talk to HER so here I am back at the bar ordering the exact same thing. 

"A pretty lady such as yourself shouldn't be drinking alone...." Some guy tries to pick me up and if the reeking smell of alcohol isn't the turn off the major thing is what's between his legs so I just shake my head at him but apparently this wasn't good enough as he decides to put his hand on me. I'm not in the mood for drunken assholes right now so I stand right up trying my best to look intimating secretly hoping that it'll work. 

"Take a hike buddy" Kate says and she's followed by another really pissed off looking chick. Does Kate not understand how creepy this is right now? It's been about an hour since I stormed the Dean's office. I haven't responded to any of her messages so I guess I'm just going to have to do this in person. I stare at my drink and really think if so many years of sobriety is really worth it but its too late as the pissed off girl gets right into my face and says 

"You will talk to Max right now!" She screams as Kate tries to calm her down. Teenage Chloe would've already sucker punched this chick but I calm myself down as I sign to Kate 

_"I'm not going to talk too her. I don't care if she misses me what she did broke my heart completely. You can't force me to talk to her. You seem like a nice person Kate and she's lucky to have you."_ I walk past her but Kate very carefully puts her hand on top of mine which stops me. 

_"What about college? You can't ignore her for the whole semester. This is a really small college."_

_"I guess I'm dropping out then"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes I did write this instead of sleeping thank you for asking :D


	6. The Conversation

**The Girls Bathroom**

As I turn my phone back on I see a message from a unknown number. I automatically assume that its Kate so I go to block the number but I accidently read some of it and I'm really glad I did. 

**Unknown Number- We're so sorry that we lost your luggage! Feel free to pick up your stuff and this address and we hope you have a wonderful day!**

Well my luggage is going right back at the same airport which will absolutely get lost again! Fantastic just fantastic! 

After I left the bar I really had no where else to go so I decided to why not have a breakdown in the girls bathroom? It's actually really fancy as it has its own showers and stalls and am I really talking about how nice a bathroom is? It doesn't matter Chloe you wouldn't see this bathroom again....

I wonder if Mom and Dad are gonna hate me or what if they don't welcome me back home? I'm dropping out of college without even giving it a chance. This is my dream school but SHE'S here and it doesn't feel that great. I guess I should be thankful that HER isn't here as well. She was really big on the whole high school play bullshit while I was just happy to tag along. 

Stop thinking about THEM Chloe and call your parents! 

_"Chloe. Is everything okay?"_ It didn't take that long for Mom to answer my call. She looks absolutely exhausted maybe I shouldn't do this....

I just shake my head at Mom and of course she signs about a million things at once. When Mom and Dad found out I was deaf they instantly went to work learning Sign Language and I'm really proud with how quick they understood it. They learned another language and worked two jobs just so I can go to my dream school.....fuck I shouldn't do this! 

_"What's wrong?"_ Dad sits down next to Mom and I see that he must've been in the middle of working on a car. Me and Dad used to love working on a car together and if I wasn't introduce to Art mostly Body Art I'd absolutely follow in his footsteps on being a mechanic. 

I really have no clue where I should start so I sign.

 _"How are you guys?"_ Hoping to change the subject but Mom and Dad give me the look 'You better tell us' Teenage Chloe hated this look but now....

_"Where should I start? The fact that SHE is my roommate? The fact that this school doesn't even have a adult interpreter but a student interpreter who really wants me to talk to SHE again. What about the fact that I slept on a really hard floor. Or what about that I finally used my voice in years but I just yelled at a poor kitty. Yeah I'm fantastic. "_

I can already feel the tears coming so I just let them come. I can barley hold my phone up this bathroom might be fancy but this stall is sure is small. Mom and Dad give me really concerning look I totally forget to mention that I'm dropping out. I try to sign it but the tears in my eyes make it hard to see so I just give up without really trying that hard. I grab some toilet paper to wipe my eyes so I can see better. 

Mom signs. " _Whose she?"_

Oh nope no way is my fingers going to spell out her name. I don't even remember what her name is! 

_"Its Max"_ Dad signs. WHY WOULD YOU....DAD WHAT THE FUCK! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER MENTION HER NAME AGAIN! 

_"Oh right I remember now. Max is she. Rachel is her. "_ OKAY DO THEY WANT TO TORTUE ME WHAT THE FUCK PARENTS! THIS IS TOTAL BULLSHIT I'M GOING TO HANG UP! 

I hang up on the both of them because they broke my only rule. DO NOT MENTION THEIR NAMES! 

My blood starts to boil now as I really want to punch something which is exactly what Teenage Chloe would've done. Drinking was a fail, haven't really tried smoking yet but I assume that's going to fail. So fighting! I'm going to get in a fight with some random person. Possibly get my ass kicked but the school would probably expel me! Yeah that's exactly what I'm going to do! OH AND SOMEONE IS IN THE BATHROOM ALREADY! 

No I shouldn't do this....violence isn't the answer and whoever this girl is doesn't deserve to get in a random fight with a fuck up like me. 

OH I KNOW WHAT TO DO! I'LL FORCE MYSELF TO TALK TO THIS GIRL! It's way better then getting in a random fight with her and she'll have to talk too me! But how are we going to communicate? Eh I'll just wing it! 

With a smile on my face I finally open the stall door. Conversation here we come! Maybe we'll be friends since Kate was a total bust! Okay I can do this! Potential friend meet Chloe Price!

"Chloe...." I must be on God's shitless because of course SH....MAX IS HERE! Crying her stupid beautiful blue eyes out in this stupid bathroom. With her stupid face looking at me with those stupid freckles! 

WHY IS MY LEGS NOT MOVING! I'M STUCK DAMMNIT, LEGS GET TO MOVING! THE EXIT IS RIGHT THERE! 

Okay everything is fine Chloe Max isn't saying anything at all. 

EVERYTHING 

IS 

FINE 

"Max are you.....Chloe!" Kate says with a really big smile on her face. Followed by who I now think is her girlfriend Victoria who seems to be following her around. Just like how I used to follow around Max...I mean SHE! DAMIT HER NAME FEELS SO GREAT TO SAY AGAIN! FUCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK I'M SO FUCKEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 

THIS SUCKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chloe's Dad is William and not David. Why you ask?   
> 1\. There's no why in hell Chloe would ever call David Dad even if this is a OCC fic   
> 2\. Max still moved to Seattle but for another reason entirely....
> 
> When I was in HS and I took ASL classes one of the very first things my teacher told us was that ASL sentences are 'broken' English. What that means is that Deaf people would just sign the important part of questions. What I mean is sentences between deaf people would only be just a handful of words. At first I was going to do that but I'm not 100 percent sure if that's accurate or not. 
> 
> That's all hope you guys are safe during this pandemic :)


	7. I'm not going to talk to her!

**Girl's Bathroom**

_"I guess we're having this conversation now."_ Kate signs with a smirk on her face. No we are not! My first conversation with Max in years will not be in the girls bathroom!

Dammit I mean I'm not going to talk too her ever! 

Max looks right at me while Kate gets ready to sign. Since my legs decided to stop working I just stand there unsure what to even do. Max takes my silence as her going first but as soon as she opens that pretty mouth of hers I make a beeline right past her. I'm so fast none of them even tries to stop me! 

Score 1 for Chloe Price! 

As I walk towards I don't know I can't help but to feel a bit bad. It's obvious Max wants this conversation to happen but I'm not going to let it! I feel my phone vibrate so I pull it out ready to block whatever number Kate has but its from the group chat that I have with Mom and Dad 

**The Family-**

**Dad- We're not sure why you left our call but I have a feelings its because of Max. She's in your life again Chloe and even though you tell your mother and me not to talk about her or even mention her name we know you miss her dearly. Just have a conversation with her, you don't have to be in her life again but Max really misses you Chloe. I know you've sworn off drinking and smoking and your mother and I have been so proud of you but we can always feel like something is wrong.**

**Maybe that's because of Max or maybe its not but we do know that having a conversation with her isn't going to kill you**

Traitor! This must how be how Obi-Wan felt! 

**Mom- You're absolutely right dear couldn't of said it better myself. We love you Chloe but maybe talking to her again might help**

Help me? With what? I don't need help! Max broke my heart into a million pieces and I'm just supposed to pretend like everything is okay? 

Not 

A 

Chance! 

I 

WILL

NOT

HAVE

A

CONVERSTATION

WITH

MAXINE

CAULFIELD!

Am I acting childish? It's just a conversation.....what's the WORST that can happen.....

No I'm not going to do it! Maybe I should......I do miss her.....NO! I don't miss her! I'm going to.....I don't know what to do dammit! Classes don't start yet and I'm not looking forward to just wasting my money on a beer I'm not going to drink. Maybe I should buy some smokes? They did help me calm down.....YES I'M OFF TO BUY SOME CIGARETTES! 

**Shell gas station**

What brand did I used to smoke? It's been a hella long time cause holy shit do I not know any of these brands. The guy who works here is giving me some creepy looks but I swear if he calls me a 'pretty lady' I'm going to leave. 

"What's a pretty lady like yourself doin' in here all alone?" 

NOPE I'M DONE! 

**Dorm Room**

Well that was a complete waste of time. Its still a really nice day outside but I have nothing to do.....nothing at all......I'm so boredddddddddddddddddddd this room is so empty! Max doesn't own anything? I totally wasn't going to snoop threw her shit too see what kind of person my best friend is now. Maybe she didn't move in yet? Which is weird because I could've sworn I saw her and Kate carrying heavy boxes. 

So where at the boxes? And where is that adorable cat? 

I look at my phone and there's no text messages from Kate which is odd. Maybe she gave up? Well if she did then maybe she's not persistent as I thought she was. 

I think for a few seconds trying to think where Max's stuff could be and I don't get anywhere. The van that I saw when I first laid eyes with her is gone too.....

Well call the Scooby Doo gang because I'm sure as shit lost. You know it's kind of funny actually me and Max loved to watch Scooby Doo together. She'd always get scared by the 'monsters' and I would always make fun of her because of it. She'd hate it but she used to get really close to me when we were little which made my tiny gay self scream out in complete joy. 

I can't help but to smile just a bit thinking of the memories that I shared with Max but that's when another thought comes to mind. 

What if Max changed roommates? Or what if she dropped out or what if she's living on the street now.......

NO WAY DID I JUST MISS MY CHANCE TO HAVE A CONVERSTATION WITH THAT ASSHOLE! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> California Institute of The Arts is located in Valencia California (At least that's what Google tells me if I'm wrong please don't hate me D:) So the places I put are actual places!


	8. I Think I'll Miss You

**Outside**

WAIT! This is actually GOOD if Max is actually gone then I won't have to see her face anymore! Yes this is what I wanted! I have a whole room to myself and I can decorate it however I want and......and I don't know yet! 

Okay I'm going to go get my shit now! 

**Where is she?**

Brain what are you doing? Why did you unblock Kate's number?

**Interpreter Kate- What do you mean?**

Okay maybe I can salvage this? Kate's probably not going to answer me anyway she's probably hella mad at me for....

**Where's Max?**

OKAY WHAT AM I DOING???? I SHOULD TOTALLY GET OUT OF HERE AND....oh there's her location.....I could go over there and....NO MAX IS GONE AND I'M OKAY WITH THAT!

**A few seconds later**

DAMMIT MAXINE! WE'RE NOT GOING TO HAVE A CONVERSTATION BUT YOUR ASS ISN'T LEAVING ME AGAIN! 

**Black Bear Diner**

The Uber that I took was actually pretty nice. It had really nice seats and.....what the hell am I doing??????? WHY AM I HERE! Max is gone and I couldn't be happier! Well she's not gone she's right in that diner with Kate. I'm not really thinking at all actually so I pay my Uber and I'm standing in the parking lot which is actually pretty nice and.....

I should leave what am I doing! Even though I don't want to have the talk with Max we are technically going to have a conversation! Do I actually want her to be my roommate at the very least? What am I going to do beg? I'm already here but there's not a chance in hell that I'm going to beg.....maybe I will.....

Okay deep breath Chloe everything is going to be okay. You're just going to talk to Max and.....

NO I SHOULDN'T DO THIS! I SHOULD JUST LEAVE AND.....

Now isn't the time for your inconsistency Price get your ass in there and talk to her! Don't tell me what to Brain you asshole! You texted Kate and.......I'm actually doing this aren't I? Kate's going to interpret and.....and I don't know actually. Why am I doing this? Do I actually miss her? 

Of course I do....

After a few more minutes of me basically trying and failing to not have a panic attack I finally step inside the diner. My whole body is on autopilot right now, I don't know what to say but I gotta say something. Max is gone and.....and I don't know! 

Maybe I could still leave? She doesn't have to know that I came here to beg her to be my roommate. I could just live my perfectly normally life without Max. I could fine a nice ass chick and we can have 90000 cats together. Live in a nice ass house and.....

But I want that shit with Max and only Max...... dammit! Dammit dammit dammit! The truth can hella bite my ass okay! Yes I'm still in love with Max but she doesn't have to know that! 

Okay let's do this.....

Was Kate staring at me this whole time? Where's Max? I swear to god if that bitc.....she left I'll be hella pissed! I came all this way in a nice ass Uber and Max bailed on me....again. Fantastic just fantastic! 

Oh wait no there she is.....

Has she been crying? She was earlier in the bathroom....was that because of me? Well she deserved it after what she did to me! 

Okay maybe not but still.....

Since every single part of my body is telling me not to do this I grab Kate's shoulder and pretty much drag her with me. Before Max can even say anything I grab her by the hand because this talk isn't going to happen in a stupid diner. Kate and Max really have no clue what to say as Victoria tries to get involved but Kate tells her off. Max's hand feels so nice to hold again. Kate on the other hand has no clue what to do which serves her right as she blew up my phone with about a million unknown numbers. How in the world did she get those is behind me but if she wants this talk to happen its going to happen! 

After about a few minutes of me basically dragging the two I finally find a nice seculeted place so I can sign. I kinda thought Max would be a little bit mad at me for basically dragging her out of this diner but her look is completely patient. Come to think of it I don't remember the last time Max was actually mad at me....

Maybe I could just walk away like I did earlier? No Chloe Max is gone and you miss her....

 _"We're never going to be friends but please don't move out. I want you to be my roommate. This isn't THE talk by the way this is just me wanting you not to move out. Please stay or don't. I don't care either way."_ I sign and Kate says it word for word. 

"You thought I moved out?" Max says and you can wipe that smile off your face Maxine! 


	9. Awkward Car Ride

**Outside of the Black Bear Diner**

How **the** hell am I supposed to respond to this? I could lie straight up hoping that'll get rid of the smug look on her face but then again I can't really lie to Max. She always knew when I was lying and I her which on one hand is really nice but on the other sucks because I couldn't keep shit from her! 

Well I do have hella shit she doesn't know about but the biggest is probably me losing my hearing. I wonder if Kate told her? She really wasn't that shocked at least I don't think she is.....

Dammit Chloe say something the both of them are looking at me! 

No you know what I don't have to say shit. Max is still my roommate which is nice but the question on whose boxes I saw her and Kate carry is still on my mind.....No that means I'll have to ask her a question which will lead too 'Hey Max how are you' or 'Hey Max did you even think about me when you were gone?' or and this is my FAVORITE 

'Did you miss me like I missed you?'

I really have nothing else to say but its getting pretty late outside. I still have to pick up my shit and I'm not sure if I really want to take a chance on the Uber. The driver could be driving a truck which will help since I have a lot of shit but I don't want to just cancel the ride if the Uber drivers car is too small. 

Maybe Kate will drive me? Since she's going to be my interpreter this might be a good chance for me to get too know her better. 

As I'm about to ask Kate a favor neither Max or Kate has really said anything at all. I'd assume they'll at least talk to each other but man they must think I'm about to have about a million things to say. Which I do but I'm going to keep that to myself 

_"Can I ask you for a favor?"_ I sign and Kate looks really happy that this 'conversation' is finally getting back on track. 

_"What is it?"_ She asks with a smile 

_"I don't have a car and I need someone to drive me somewhere. Can you help?"_

_"I don't have a car either Chloe. Victoria drives me everywhere"_ Okay not a problem I'll just ask Victoria if she can drive me. Granted I don't think she likes me but I don't give a shit. 

_"Can you ask her if she can....."_

_"Max can drive you"_ Kate interrupts me. Okay so Uber it is.....

While I check where the nearest Uber it Max waits for what I have to say. Does she really think I'm going to agree to let her drive me somewhere? We're roommates Maxine not friends.

**Nearest Uber is an hour away**

If God exists I'm sure as shit going to kick his ass when it's my time to go. It's getting late and I'm really tired so I could either wait for this Uber since apparently we're in the middle of nowhere in California OR I could....

 _"Okay fine"_ I sign to Kate and she relays the message too Max.

"Tell her to follow me then" Max says. You know you could at least hide the fact that you're so happy now Maxine 

_"Max says follow her"_

_"I can read lips"_ I sign but I instantly regret it since I really was looking forward to seeing what Max or Kate or Victoria have to say since Kate and Victoria are hopefully going to be my friend while Maxine is just....there. 

"You can read my lips?" Max says once again with a shit eating grin on her face. No am I not looking forward at staring at Max's VERY kissable lips whenever she talks. I mean not kissable lips! What I meant was....was....Fuck you brain! 

Let's just get this stupid car ride over with! 

**Highway**

I really want to comment on how shitty this truck is. This was the exact same truck I saw when I locked eyes with her. It was also the first time in a LONG time I used my voice and it was to yell at a cat. Speaking of said cat there's a lot of hair everywhere and Max tried her best to pick it up but man was she struggling. I assume the cat that woke me up the other day must be hers as I want to ask where the cat is but I don't. Max put a little notebook and a pen on the dashboard which I assume she thinks I'll write to her so we can communicate but I'm not going to say anything. Nor am I going to ask anything, all I want to do is too get my shit so I can have at least a good nights sleep. 

I am a bit tempted to look around Max's van to see what kind of person she is but judging by this truck I assume she must have real shitty taste. The seats are covered with a pirates towel which does NOT bring back memories of the time me and Maxine had an amazing time together playing pirates. The light in this car is a single Christmas bulb which shockingly works. There's a big hole that's covered by a Welcome map which I gotta give Maxine props for. But my favorite part of this truck is the driver.....I mean the bobblehead! 

Dammit brain why must you be this way! 

I really need a distraction so I flick the bobblehead which doesn't even move! What the fuck Maxine you have a bobblehead that doesn't even bobble! 

"I have no clue where we're going Chloe" I catch Max say while I'm focused on the bobblehead. 

Holy shit how long have we been driving? 

I give Max my phone to show her where it is we're going. She says that she knows where this place and hands me back my phone. I really want to ask how much longer it'll take so I can take a nap but instead I decide to play a game on my phone while we wait. Once again not asking what I want to ask way to go Chloe! 

As I play I can sense that Max is looking right at me. Obviously wanting us to have a conversation but I told her that's not going to happen. You sit in complete silent Maxine! I've been doing it all my life, I shall not have a conversation with you!

Even though I really want too.....like REALLY want too......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes I did write this before I went to sleep and yes I do have a treat next chapter for you guys ;)


	10. You're So Warm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Promised you guys a surprise n here it is ;)

**Storage Center**

When we finally arrive at where we're supposed to be Max follows behind me. She looks like a baby bird following a mommy bird it's pretty adorable. In fact a lot pretty much every single part of Max is adorable. 

I especially love how.....

How.....

Never mind. 

Since she didn't bring her notebook I don't have a way to communicate with her. Granted I could use my voice but I'm really not in the mood. I just want to get my shit and take a nice long sleep. 

When we finally arrive to pick up my stuff Max taps me on the shoulder and asks "Where are you going to sleep?"

Oh shit that's right I totally forgot about my bed. I guess I'll just have to buy a new one but that's a problem for tomorrow. 

I'll just sleep on the floor....again but at least I'll have my pillow and blankets. While I carry my things I see that Max makes a phone call to someone and I really would like to snoop but I'm so tired right now I can barley pay attention. How in the world is Max not tired? She looks like can stay awake for hours 

I have 4 carry on bags that I'm carrying with ease but when we get back to Max's truck I throw all my bags in her back seat and get back into the front seat. Max gets off the phone with whoever she was talking too as I put my seat belt back on, turn my phone off and stare out the window just dying to get back to the dorms. 

**Dorms**

Whoever is trying to wake me up they need to chill or I'm going to do something I'll regret. 

Oh wait it's just Max 

She always did have a hard time waking me up whenever we were kids but we're not kids anymore. We're adults and I still hate being woken up! I want to sign what she wants but I realize it's pointless. Max gets out of the car and I want to go back to sleep but I see that we're finally at the dorms. Fantastic just fantastic 

I really don't want to carry any of my shit so I turn into a complete zombie as I follow Max as we make it towards our dorms. Max looks back at me and then back at the truck but she doesn't say anything. Yes Maxine my shit is still in your truck deal with it 

While we walk I really hate the fact that our dorm is so far away but we eventually arrive. It's pretty dark so Max had to use her phone as a light but when she opens the door I see that there's a couch in one side of the room and a bed in the other. What the hell Maxine I was really looking forward to sleeping on the hard ass floor too. Ah shit I forgot my pillow and blanket....

Eh fuck it. I'll argue with you about this tomorrow Maxine 

I slump on this couch as I realize my tall body can barley fit. Wow Maxine this couch must be the same height as you. I'm quick to fall into sleep but not before I fell Max throw a blanket around my body. What Maxine you didn't want to try to lift my head so I'll be sleeping on a pillow too? 

You gotta take risks Maxine....

**A few hours later**

"Dude this movie is sooooooooooooooooo boring Max!" 

"Shut up Chloe! I watched Blade Runner with you about a bajaillion times we can watch Final Fantasy Sprits Within a bajaillion and one times!" 

"Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhh you're lucky I like you so much! I mean not like like but like...." 

"That's a shame Chloe." 

"Wait what?" 

"You heard me" 

Ugh this stupid dream? Serisouly 

Fuck

You

Brain! You could've dreamt anything else but nooooooo you just love hurting me! Well fine! I can totally dream something completely different. I'll dream that I'll be a evil pirate or a sexy mechanic or a....

A cat licking me? Why am I dreaming that there's a cat licking my face? Eh I had weirder dreams let's just see where this places out. 

Okay now the cat is nudging my head.

It's like it's trying to tell me something. Use your voice dude I can hear you in my dreams. 

Okay whoever this cat is it's not using its voice to tell me what it's want. Maybe the cat will sign something to me? Man I really have weird dreams thinking a cat will use Sign Language. I just want to go back to my first dream now. 

This cat would not stop trying to get my attention! It's like there's an actual cat trying to get my attention and this isn't a dream! 

Oh this isn't a dream at all as there's an actual cat trying to get my attention. It's the same cat from earlier so this must be Max's cat. Well nice too meet you kitty but I am tired so I'm going to go back to sleep. You can stop licking me now I don't care what you mean 

Seriously cat what the fuck? Can a girl just get some rest? Did Maxine not feed you? Wouldn't be the first time she neglected someone she cared about. Okay let's find you some food I guess. 

I completely open my eyes as I stand up ready to feed the cat but instead it jumps right on Max's bed. Okay apparently it didn't need to be fed. Your cat is a complete asshole Maxine just like you. I'm going back to sleep 

As I sit back down on the couch the cat jumps out of Max's bed and jumps right on my leg. I really have no clue what it's problem is until I look at it's eyes. This cat has been crying but what about? I try to pet it but instead the cat just gets out of my lap and back into Max's bed. Okay something is wrong with Max I guess so I go to turn the lights on and I see what the problem is 

Max is whimpering and it's pretty bad. She must be having a nightmare so I turn the lights back off. 

So wait this cat woke me up to tell me that Max is having a nightmare? Kinda smart not going to lie but why should I care? 

I 

Do 

Not 

I'm going back to sleep 

**A few seconds later**

Please stop trying to get my attention cat I'm not going to help her 

**One minute later**

I will put you outside 

**Two minutes later**

Seriously dude I will do it 

**Three minutes later**

I'm not going to help her cat so you might as well stop 

**Four minutes later**

Man you are persistent cat huh? I don't care if Max is having a nightmare. Let her suffer 

**Five minutes later**

It must be a pretty bad nightmare.....

**Six minutes later**

FINE I'LL HELP HER JUST STOP IT! 

I angirly get off the couch as the cat once again jumps on Max's bed. I'll just wake her up and that will hopefully get her to stop whimpering. Wait no waking her up never worked in the past but what did work was.....

Nope! I'm not going to do that! No way! 

No 

Way 

Am 

I 

Going 

Too....

But this stupid cat won't stop trying to wake me up! If I put him outside his cries will probably wake up the rest of the dorm. Then again I'm not actually sure pets are allowed on dorms so maybe their complaining will force Max to get ride of her cat......sounds like a plan! 

No Dammit Chloe don't do that! You just got Max back in your life if you do this she'll hate you forever! 

Shit I'm going have to do it aren't I? 

Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fineeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee 

Scooch that tiny ass over Caulfield! 

I really hope Max's bed can hold the two of us because if it can't then this is going to be awkward. Oh wait it already is awkward! What am I even doing! Getting in Max's bed so I can comfort her......

Wait this bed is actually kinda comfortable. For someone so small Maxine it amazes me that this bed is actually pretty big. I don't have to see in the dark to know where Max's body is. Still whimpering I can't help but to frown as I use my strength to pull Max closer to me. This gets her to stop whimpering but I have no clue if she's actually awake or not. Oh well Maxine you're stupid cat woke me up to comfort you and that's what I'm going to do. 

My heart isn't even beating as fast as I thought it'll be. How in the world am I not nervous right now? Seriously I have my childhood best friend who I'm still in love with in my arms and everything just seems so right. 

It's too bad I still hate her....

I wrap my arms around Max and I can feel just how cold she is. Neither one of us isn't under any covers so I dangle my way under them as I throw the rest under Max's body. If she's awake right now she sure isn't telling me to stop so I continue to cover her. My arm around her neck I very carefully rub my finger beyond her ear which always worked when we were kids and I know it'll work now. At least I sure hope it does as I can barley see Max so I have no clue if my awesome plan is working or not. 

**One hour later**

I continue rubbing her ear for what I assume is a couple of minutes. Still having no clue if Max is whimpering or not I wrap both my arms around Max's frame and decide just for a few minutes to lay in her bed hoping this will calm her down. I have no clue where Max's cat has gone but I assume the little shit must be real proud right now. 

Oh shit Max is moving in her sleep 

Wait no she's moving closer to me it's kinda nice actually. She smells like....home. 

It's a shame that in just a few more minutes I'll have to get out of her bed and back on the couch. Oh well I sure hope this works so this cat won't stop trying to wake me up.

Maybe I can close my eyes for just a few moments and then I'll get out of her bed 

**Morning**

**Author's Note:**

> Well here it is! I took ASL for 4 years and I just fell in love with the language so I decided why not make a fic of Chloe being deaf! This is sort of similar to my 'The New Girl' fic but Max and Chloe know each other.  
> The reason why I have so many AU fics is 1. I really like writing them and 2. Time travel is a bitch to write and understand D:  
> Hope ya'll enjoy this!


End file.
